1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and particularly to a film cassette containing roll film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional 35 mm film manufacturers' cassettes, such as manufactured by Eastman Kodak Company and Fuji Photo Film Co. Ltd., the filmstrip is wound on a flanged spool which is rotatably supported within a cylindrical shell. A leading section of the filmstrip approximately 21/3 inches long, commonly referred to as a "film leader", protrudes from a light-trapped slit or mouth of the cassette shell. One end of the spool has a short axial extension which projects from the shell, enabling the spool to be turned by hand. If the spool is initially rotated in an unwinding direction, the film roll inside the shell will tend to expand radially since the inner end of the filmstrip is attached to the spool, and the fogged leader section protruding from the slit will remain stationary. The film roll can expand radially until a firm non-slipping relation is established between its outermost convolution and the inner curved wall of the shell. Once this non-slipping relation exists, there is a binding effect between the film roll and the shell which prevents further rotation of the spool in the unwinding direction. Thus, rotation of the spool in the unwinding direction cannot serve to advance the filmstrip out of the shell, and it is necessary in the typical 35 mm camera to engage the protruding leader section to draw the filmstrip out of the shell.
A 35 mm film cassette has been proposed which, unlike conventional film cassettes, can be operated to automatically advance the filmstrip out of the cassette shell by rotating the film spool in the unwinding direction. The film leader normally does not protrude from the cassette shell. Specifically, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,579, granted Oct. 4, 1983, there is disclosed a film cassette wherein the film spool is comprised of two spool pieces constructed to telescopically receive one another. Each spool piece includes a radially extending flange which is adapted to lie closely adjacent to but not in contact with one of the opposite sides of the film roll. A trailing end of the film roll is attached to one of the spool pieces, and a leading end of the roll rests against a cylindrical insert located between the two flanges and the cassette shell. The insert restricts the maximum diameter of the film roll to a value less than the diameter of the flanges, and it includes an integral stripper-guide located immediately ahead of a slot in the insert which leads to the light-trapped film passage opening of the cassette shell. To move the leading end of the film roll over the stripper-guide, into the slot, and through the light-trapped opening, to make it available outside the film cassette, one must manually grasp the opposite ends of the film spool and move the two spool pieces axially toward one another until the flanges are axially positioned in firm clamping relation with the opposite sides of the film roll. While maintaining this inwardly directed manual pressure against the two spool pieces, one then must rotate the film spool relative to the cassette shell in an unwinding direction. As a result, the leading end of the film roll will be rotated relative to the insert, causing it to be advanced over the stripper-guides into the slot, and through the light-trapped opening to the outside of the cassette shell.
To advance the leading end of the film roll to the outside of the cassette shell in U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,579, the stripper-guide must be received between the leading end and the next inward convolution of the film roll. If, however, the leading end has been stored between the stripper-guide and the next-inward convolution of the film roll, particularly for an extended time, rather than being stored in contact with the interior wall of the insert, or because of extremely high temperature and/or humidity conditions, it could develop sufficient inward curl to keep it out of range of the stripper-guide. Consequently, when the film spool is rotated in the unwinding direction, the leading end may not be picked up by the stripper-guide and guided into the slot of the insert, thereby preventing it from exiting the cassette shell.